Death to a Brother
by vampire1031
Summary: Jojo never thought that he would lose someone so close to him...so very soon JojoxOC's
1. Chapter 1: the accident

I don't own HHaW but I do own my own characters this story is based on a real life event I hope you enjoy it

Chapter 1: The incident

A few months have passed Since Jojo and Koa became really close friends, but one day after School Jojo rushed out of school and made his way home, eager to play with his guitar as he forgot to wait for Koa. Koa began to make his way down the road as he was going to take a short cut between a few apartments to go a bit faster back to Jojo's house. But as he turned the corner three whos surrounded Koa and without a second thought doused him in gas and lit him on fire. Screams of pain and agony could be heard coming from his lungs, as he began to beat at the flames and started rolling on the ground trying to put out his torment. The other whos saw what they did and fled in the opposite direction. Finally when the flames were out, on the floor in front of the apartments laid a charred and severely burned who. Around 6:30 Jojo hears a knock at the door as he goes to the door and answers it a who cop stands there his face just in aww.

"Is this the McDodd resident?"

"Um yes it is, why what's wrong"

"Do you know of a Kid named Koa?"

"Yeah he is my brother why?"

"Well I don't know how to put this but your brother was severely burned"

Jojo's heart just stopped.

"WHAT!! What do you mean severely burned?!"

"We found your brother a few blocks away from your house between the apartments laying on the floor, his cloths reeked of gas."

"Take me to him" as Jojo then gets onto his whophone and calls up Marcus.

"This is Marcus"

"Marcus it's me Jojo, Meet me at the hospital Koa has been severely burned"

Silence is heard on the other line as the phone went dead. Finally when Jojo arrives at the hospital, they rush into the room where Koa was laying, wires and everything are attached to his body. Koa then manages to move his eyes as he see's Jojo and Marcus coming in. He manages to speak but his voice is very soft and weak.

"Hey Jo, I guess I should make the whospital my home instead huh hehehe"

"I'm so sorry Koa I should have waited for you" Tears are now pouring out of Jojo's eyes as he begins to let out little growls.

"Hey Koa, who did this to you?! Let me know bro and I will kick their sorry ass"

"I really don't Know Marcus, I just was walking and next thing I know I'm on fire"

"Koa please forgive me for ditching you, I didn't know this would happen"

"Jojo, you are my brother you took care of me… I forgive you"

"Jo lets go, let's let him rest"

"You go Marcus and see If you can find anything, If you do give me a call"

"What about you Jo what are you going to do?"

"I left my brother once, I will not leave him again"

Marcus then nods understanding that Jojo is very serious and will not take another option so Marcus makes his way out the door. Jojo then pulls up a chair near the bed and looks at Koa tears still filling his eyes. Koa just lays there breathing slowly, as he could still hear Jojo's voice.

"Koa, I am so sorry, I fucked up majorly. If only I just waited instead of being in a rush to play the gift you gave me, maybe none of this would have happened"

"No Jojo, I'm glad that you didn't come. If you did they would have tried to do the same to you, I am glad I was able to take this instead of you"

Jojo in between sniffs just lets out a little chuckle as he gently messes up Koa's hair

"You are so lolo Koa, even in the gravest situations you still make it a joke. Are you scared of anything Koa?"

"Yes I am"

"What is it? What can possibly scare you"

"Losing you and Marcus as my brothers would terrify the hell out of me"

Tears fill Koa's eyes as he looks at Jojo as he thinks to himself.

Koa's Thoughts:

_Jojo, I am so sorry about this but I don't think I'm going to make it this time. We had such good times together, rocking out on our instruments, singing songs, eating ice cream, everything was great. My greatest regret is leaving you at a time like this. I'm sure you will find somebody to cheer you up. Please do not mourn for me brother._


	2. Chapter 2: the funeral

Chapter 2: the funeral

Everyone gathers around as Jojo and Marcus make their way to the podium as tears fill both their eyes Jojo is the first to speak.

"Koa....was a really dear friend of mine and I just want him to know, if you're looking down at us right now Koa, this is for you bro. I wrote this song for him, and in memory of him I will play it on the gift he gave me, this gift isn't as precious as the friendship he gave me, but Koa we rocked out at so many concerts, so many gigs, and even in our spare time we rocked out. So just for you Bro, we will rock out one more time"

Jojo then begins to strum a soft soothing melody as he closes his eyes and remembers all the stuff those three friends did together he begins to sing.

_I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment and I knew  
You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you_  
_Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
But as our team  
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go  
Back to the beginning_

We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been together  
Right by my side  
Through thick and thin  
You're the part of my life  
I'll always remember

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
somehow, someday  
We'd have to say goodbye.

You've helped me find  
The strength inside  
And the courage  
To make all my dreams come true  
How will I find  
Another friend  
Like you

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, some way  
We'd have to say goodbye.

Somehow today...  
...we have to say goodbye.

Jojo then walks off the stage as the crowd begin to clap and cheer for Jojo as Marcus makes his way to the podium and now it's his turn to speak.

"Even though...I didn't know Koa that very long, I felt like I knew him my whole life, He was a great friend, willing to help anyone in need. He was just like me and Jojo.....misunderstood" Marcus manages to say between sobs.

"But now me and Jo will never be alone, because you will always be with us in our heart and spirit, this song is for you bro may you finally find peace"

Marcus then begins to also strum a slow soothing melody now he is not holding back the tears, as the tears flow freely he begins to sing

_  
__No no no no, no no no no, no no no no_

_Listen little child there will come a day  
when you will be able, able to say, never mind the pain,  
all the aggravation, you know there's a better way  
for you and me to be  
Look for the rainbow in every storm,  
Fly like an angel heaven sent to me  
Goodbye my friend,  
(I know you're going searching although I can still feel ya here)  
It's not the end,  
(You gotta keep it strong before the pains turn into fears)  
So glad we made it, time will never change it no no no  
no no no no  
Just a little love,  
Big imagination,  
Never let no one take it away,  
Went into the world  
(into the world)  
What a revelation,  
She found there's a better way for you and me to be  
Look for the rainbow in every storm,  
Find out for certain  
love is gonna be there for you,  
You'll always be someone's baby  
Goodbye my friend,  
(I know your going searching although I can still feel ya here)  
It's not the end,  
(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears)  
So glad we made it, time will never change it no no no  
No no no no  
You know its time to say goodbye  
No no no no  
The times when we would play about,  
The way we used to scream and shout,  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way  
Look for the rainbow in every storm,  
Find out for certain love is gonna be there for you,  
You'll always be someone's baby  
Goodbye my friend,  
(I know your going searching although I can still feel ya here)  
It's not the end,  
(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears)  
So glad we made it, time will never never ever change it  
No no no no  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
No no no no  
And don't forget you can rely  
No no no no  
You know it's to say goodbye,  
And don't forget on me you can rely  
No no no no  
I will help you help you on your way  
No no no no  
I will help you everyday  
No no no no_

The crowd then applauds as the crowd are now in tears, Jojo walks up to the podium once more

"Hey Marcus, Let's give our brother one more song"

Marcus then smiles and nods.

"Let's do it....For Koa"

"This is one last song, that we dedicate to our friend hope you like it"

They begin to play on their who guitars as the sky turns grey and it begins to rain, but Jojo and Marcus didn't care, no this was more important to them so they both look up to the sky their hair pressed against their foreheads as they both said in a whisper.

"This is for you Koa"

_When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh, I will come to you  
When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh, I will come to you  
Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days  
And you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way  
Have no fear when your tears are falling  
I will hear your spirit callin'  
And I swear that I'll be there come what may_

_'Cause even if we can't be together  
We'll be friends now and forever  
And I swear that I'll be there come what may  
When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh, I will come to you  
We all need somebody we can turn to  
Someone who'll always understand  
So if you feel that your soul is dyin'  
And you need the strength to keep tryin'  
I'll reach out and take your hand_

As everyone begins to run into the house, Jojo and Marcus notice another who that looked almost similar to Koa just a bit shorter and he had spikes for hair instead of having bangs

"Hey that was a great job Jojo"

"How do you know my name?"

"Well it's been years, but I think it's safe to say....Koa is my brother"

Disclaimer: that's the end of this story.... I know it was short but I been feeling somewhat "dead" so I felt like this fic would help me...and it did so please R&R thank you also the songs are from Pokemon, Hanson, and the spice gurls hahaha dont laugh at me :(


End file.
